Be Alive With Me, Pt 1
by royal-tarts
Summary: Commander Shepard and Thane romance from Mass Effect 2, with my Commander Shepard, Penelope.


Routine work has always been boring to Commander Penelope Shepard; she found working with computers and data pads to be extremely boring and a waste of time. Nothing more than words and some numbers and that was that, she was done. However, due to the increase rate of Collector attacks and the oncoming race to get through the Omega-4 relay she had no choice but to go over this data and read over some boring things. Whenever she did this, she often times found her pacing the room, rubbing the back of her neck and talking to herself.

Penelope, who rather be called Penn other than Commander or Shepard, was an odd one, out of any other Commander out there. She spoke what she was thinking and that often times got her into more trouble than a wanted man, she ate whatever she wanted, no one has seen her eat anything other than chocolate. Joker spread a false gossip around of her that she eats' so much chocolate that she is just a chocolate living humanoid with a mask. She shriveled her nose at him and giggled after he said that while they ate, she did eat whatever Mess sergeant Gardner made but when it came to chocolate, don't tell anyone about the supply she kept in her bedside table bottom drawer; no room for anything down there.

When Penn had to do these types of things, like read something or talk on the phone or intercom she would pace, walk around, feel the movement of her eyes in there socket, the sound of her breathing, the ringing in her hears or even the length of her eyelashes. She would put her pointer finger under her top eyelashes and stroke them feeling the soft and long texture they had; just a habit.

However, all that pacing was beginning to make her legs tired, they ached to the point she almost knew how Joker felt, she giggled at her thought. She approached her coach and sat opposite of the door, and her fish tank to her right, the fish that resided there were of a lively purple and speckles of yellow, dotted with some green, they were beautiful and Penn often times found herself just staring at them touching the glass wishing she could go swimming and cultivate the cold water; like snow. How she begged to go and be in snow, the warm bright white color it brought and the way it looked, she worries she might never know just how beautiful winter is.

As she was finishing up one of the data pad's her door began to open. She looked up to see who it was, it was Thane Krios. She watched him walk in, she swallowed hard before speaking. "Thane?" rolled off her tongue, her piercing blue eyes watching him as he approached her. As he got closer he lessened his steps and stopped a few feet away from her. He studied her expression, she looked perplexed and worried, her eyes glaring at him; like the sun gleaming on the ocean. "Siha I-" he stopped his mind was in a frenzy, his thoughts were torturing him relentlessly and there was no escape except through the one person who brought him peace.

"I have known I will die for many years. I've tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it," He paced in front of her, taking a few side glances at her using his arms nonchalantly to gesture himself, "You're helped me achieve more than I thought possible. We've righted many wrongs… I've spoken to my son." He felt anger reach him at this point, bombarding him like heavy ammunition, he turned to Penn, "I should be at peace on the eve of battle." As soon as those words escaped him Penn set the data pad beside her and got up reaching forward to grab his arm, her face still full of worry. She touched his arms and breathed.

"Stop. Don't give me a speech."

He looked down from her face; the heavy ammunition had lessened itself allowing him to feel sadness for a moment. "I'm ashamed," he said looking back to her, looking into her blue eyes. She was shorter than him reach near the middle of his face, but she looked up at him, putting a lighter grip on him. She smiled slightly and touched his face gently. He opened his mouth as if to say something, her soft skin against his for a moment drew his breath away, but anger blinded him. He grabbed her wrist and let go of her hand leaving it back by her side. He stepped away from her resting his hands on her desk with his head down, a fiery rage burning softly till it nearly ignited. He hesitated unable to come forth with any words until a few tears ran down his face; he clenched his hands into fists and slammed his hand down on to the table. He looked over to her, "I have worked so hard. Meditated and prayed and done good deeds. Atoned for the evils I've done. Prepared." He looked back down to the desk as Penn approached him, her hands to her side, "I consider my body's death, and chill settles in my gut. I am afraid, and it shames me." She reached down and grabbed his hand, her cool touch; he looked down at her hand.

"Thane…" she breathed softly. He followed her and stood before her looking into her eyes. She settled her hand on his shoulder her face slowly turning hot and her eyes filling with sympathy. Her thoughts were collected and she knew what she wanted, and that was Thane.

"…Be alive with me tonight."

The way she breathed the words and how smoothly they rolled off her tongue made Thane feels like she casted a spell on him. He was drawn to her. For the first time there lips touched carrying out a long passionate kiss.


End file.
